megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loki
Old Loki Image I changed the old Loki Image for this one It is okey?--I need your Halp! 18:57, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Please revert back to the old image, and then make a gallery at the bottom of the page, like we do with cover art. The original image was a bit larger, and didn't fade off like the new one, so I prefer it as the main image, with the other art in the gallery at the bottom. You can then tag it as "Loki in Persona 3" or something, since the arts you've been uploading appear to be from that. If you don't want to revert it, I'll do it later, and then make the gallery. SeventhEvening 20:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I made Another change Well what I did is basically put the little resume that the game gives you of Demons Origin . Should I left it or make a special part for it? --I need your Halp! 03:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I would put that in a special section called "History". Like on Philemon. How are the top images chosen? I'd kinda like to see an image of the original Loki (back when Loki was a major character) either from the anime or first novel. But I think the way Wikipedia works is the most recent image of a person goes up. So even if you were a starlet and now your a aging prune with no work, they put up the last photo anyone took of you (at least until you die) ...so should the wiki not follow the same rules? :We don't have to do anything the way wikipedia does. In fact, I feel wikipedia is sometimes crippled by it's own rules. Especially when it comes to things from other countries. For example, look up "Personal Trainer: Cooking" and you should see what I mean. Our rule in the style guide, at least, unless this part has changed, is that we use the best quality image. Typically, the best image comes from the Kaneko Complete Works or other artbooks. In Loki's case, the Persona 3 version we have seems to be a crappy DVD rip, the Persona 4 image is a grainy badly edited DVD rip, and Devil Survivor is a screen shot. The one we have put up is just the best looking one. Another factor is that Loki has looked essentially the same from at least 1992 until 2009. As far as I know, that P4 design of him is only in two games. So the prominence of a design has a bearing as well. SeventhEvening 20:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::How are the top images chosen? The first appearance, of course. If Loki's first appearance is in the first novel, and if there's an image of him, of course that should be first in line. BLUER一番 09:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::That's not true at all. Please check the style guide. We've never gone off first appearance. SeventhEvening 09:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Time we do that now. If you want readers to know that Jiraiya originally appears as a red/black "masked" Ninja/Samurai instead of the disco-suit that the newer players know. ::::I'm relating that since I never knew that Jiraiya had appeared in SMTII. I always thought Jiraiya was a Persona 4 original - I'm sure the newer players thought like that as well (I have no stats, but I'm sure of it). When I found Jiraiya's SMT2 image, I quickly switched it on June 17th once I got the image (if you wanted to say it's been like that ever since.) ::::As well, I think it solves the conundrum of what's the "clearest, best image", especially when you have two or more "clearest, best image"s. BLUER一番 09:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd hazard to say, put the newest image at the top however crappy, then the oldest image (smaller) underneath it in an info box type style. That way you get the wikipedia style image, and some schooling about the original (kind of in place of a birth day) ...usually the best (cleanest) images are somewhere in the middle of an article anyway. --Yksehtniycul 12:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If the resolution of the top image is not so big, then the crappy images won't look as crappy.--Yksehtniycul 12:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, our original method of using the clearest, best image has almost always (at least 90%) or the time lead to using a Kaneko complete works image, meaning something SMTI - III. I think some wikipedia articles look like rubbish because they sometimes favor shitty, newer pictures over old ones, even for stars who are retired (as you said). The way we've been doing it has worked perfect for quite some time. In the case where we have multiple, clear images, I think we should go with the frequent depiction (with Loki, his SMT look). If that fails (like in Jiraiya's case), we should go with the older depiction. I do agree, however, that putting other images in the body of the article would be a good idea. I think some of our nocturne articles look fantastic that way. Take Hito-Shura for example. However, that only works if there is enough text to support it. SeventhEvening 18:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Additionally, I'm somewhat surprised you're interested in showing new users older designs, but are so oppposed to helping clear up new user's confusing about the titles of games. SeventhEvening 18:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Laevatein in P5R Hi, relatively new to this wiki's style conventions, but I was attempting to add statistics from the playable Loki in Persona 5 The Royal, and ran into some uncertainties I'd like to resolve before attempting to push any edits. First, how should I add it to the list of Personas? I was planning to put it on a tab select with the original stat block (so a P5 and P5R tab) to avoid having to create a new heading in the outline, just to minimize risk of messing with the format, but if convention has it such that it should be under a new P5R listing, I can do that. The second and more pressing question is how I should handle skills with the same names, but different effects. The playable Loki used by Goro Akechi in P5R has Laevatein as a skill much like the boss form does, but while the two share animations, it has an entirely different effect compared to the version Boss Akechi uses. Rather than dealing a delayed Almighty attack to the protagonist, it's a standard Skill dealing single-target Severe Physical damage, with an HP cost of ~25% of the user's HP. How should I add this skill to the Skills/P5 module? Should it be denoted with some modifier in parentheses, such as Laevatein (Ally) or Laevatein (Playable)? Should there be some other marking to denote its alternative status? Is there a sneaky formatting trick I am unaware of that could allow us to store and access two identically-named skills in the Skills module separately? Any advice or feedback is appreciated, thank you! PilotSpiriah (talk) 06:59, November 2, 2019 (UTC)